


Human Again

by HerGeekiness, Warriorsqueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And all that jazz, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kissing, Knifeplay, Post sex cuddling, Reaper is there for like half a minute, Some biting, Vaginal Fingering, maybe???, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGeekiness/pseuds/HerGeekiness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: After another failed mission Widowmaker and Sombra are forced to take shelter during a vicious blizzard. It's there Widowmaker starts feeling and Sombra is feeling more than she should.





	1. Chapter 1

The storm pounded against the window, threatening to break it if the wind got any stronger. Inside the small room were two Talon agents licking their wounds after another failed mission. Amélie, no, Widowmaker and Sombra taking shelter until the storm died down and they could be extracted back to base. Widow was lost in her own thoughts after missing another crucial target. It seemed that after her first failed kill in Volskaya her performance was no longer consistent as she had believed. She had her good days and her off days it seemed. It was almost as if she were human. 

 

As if to prove her right, a chill ran down her spine which elicited a small shiver from the sniper. A shiver that didn’t go unnoticed by Sombra. Being born in Mexico she had even less experience with cold than Widow did, but at least she was prepared! She had put on extra layers, and imbued her suit with heat conducting nanomachines. Widow was clad only in her signature catsuit and heels. Widow’s Kiss and her helm lay a few feet away from her, discarded in frustration after another missed headshot. Both women were resting against the wall furthest from the door and window, trying to keep away from the raging storm. Sombra noticed that Widowmaker’s shivers were getting more and more violent before they suddenly stopped. The young agent rushed forward and shook her superior.

 

“Widowmaker oye, cabrona are you okay?” 

 

The sniper didn’t respond. Her breathing was deep and even, as though she had fallen asleep. The hacker had never seen snow until her first mission in Russia, but she knew hypothermia when she saw it. She lept into action, pulling her superior close and raising the temperature of her suit. Transferring as much of her own warmth to the sniper. 

 

Despite her playful demeanor, Sombra is fiercely protective of those she cares about. Widowmaker had unknowingly landed herself on that list. She had become the hacker’s pseudo mentor/protector. It was Widow who kept people off of her during highly dangerous missions while Reaper was off torturing some poor soul. It was Widow who gracefully took the heat from Reaper and other Talon operatives after their failed assassination attempt of the Russian president. Even though it had been Sombra who set off the alarm (which they didn’t know) and let the president get away (which they sort-of knew), Widow had blamed herself because she had missed that initial shot. Had she made that shot, nothing afterwards would have occurred. Failure had been met with harsh punishment, and it had been two days before the hacker had seen her superior again. Only her normally sharp yellow eyes were severely dulled, bruises and small cuts littered her skin (and that was only what could be seen, the rest hidden under her catsuit). Many of those marks were still visible nearly a week later. 

 

Sombra was mentally kicking herself when she felt the woman in her lap stir. A small inhale followed by a slight shift in position. Curling up further on the young woman’s lap with an almost purring exhale. The hacker smiled despite the warmth, finding herself running her fingers through the sniper’s ponytail before she could stop herself. She had always wondered if the blue woman ever slept and if she was as guarded asleep as she was awake. The answer? A resounding ‘No.’ Here Widowmaker’s stone cold poker face was non existent, her posture completely relaxed and her skin was actually warm. Following that train of thought, Sombra quickly ran a scan of the sniper’s vitals and sighed in relief when she read a rising core temperature. She lowered her suit’s heat output, and finally let herself fully relax after what had felt like hours. 

 

She cursed softly, as to not wake the sleeping sniper, when she realized what position she was in. Here she was, the newest Talon operative, cuddling the most dangerous woman in the world. Sombra bit her lower lip, ‘Not to mention the sexiest.’ It was no secret that Sombra prefered the company of her own sex as opposed to the opposite. No one at Talon really cared so long as she did her job and stayed alive. But it made working with Widowmaker difficult to say the least. When they first met the hacker found it extremely difficult to keep her eyes from wandering. The sniper’s signature catsuit left very little to the imagination, the latex-like material hugging every curve perfectly. Coupled with the copious amount of exposed skin and heels that made her legs seem impossibly longer. 

 

Sombra shook her head to dislodge any less than professional thoughts about her superior. Try as she might those thoughts persisted, coupled with the feeling of Widowmaker’s perfect ass pressed onto her thighs sent a slow burn through her, starting at the apex of her thighs and working its way out. She was suddenly hyper aware of everything; the storm outside seemed louder, lights brighter, and soft blue skin all the more inviting. The hacker swallowed past the lump in her throat and took a deep breath, trying to quell the sudden surge of arousal. She could feel her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest, the sound drowning out the storm around them. Just before the young woman thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she felt the sniper stir. 

 

Widowmaker’s eyes fluttered open, feeling more rested than she had in years. She stretched her arms over her head, moaning softly as her joints popped. She turned to the woman she had been using as a pillow and mumbled,

 

“Your ‘eart iz too loud.”

 

It was only after her sleep addled brain pushed past the warm fog did she realize something was terribly wrong. She shouldn’t be able to sleep or feel temperature. Talon made it physically impossible. She could feel her own heart beat rise and with that came panic, her thoughts only of what could have made her revert back to a human like state. She felt herself begin to shake. If she showed any signs of breaking conditioning, god knows what Talon would do. They might re-condition her, but records showed that she had barely survived the first time. Plus the fact that it took close to half a year to turn her from Amélie Lacroix to Widowmaker. They might decide that she was worth more to them dead and kill her as soon as they found out.  
Despite this Widowmaker had never felt more alive.  
Sombra meanwhile took note of the sniper’s distressed state and pulled her as close as possible. She tried to get the other woman’s attention, doing anything to draw the blue woman out of her thoughts. Nothing was working and the hacker was getting desperate so she did the first thing thing came to her mind, she found an exposed shoulder and bit down as hard as she could without drawing blood. The sniper’s low groan coupled with the feeling of nails digging into her thighs made Sombra hyper aware all over again. As much as she wanted to pin Widowmaker under her and fuck her numb she knew she couldn’t. Not while the normally level headed sniper was feeling things that had been conditioned out of her. She couldn’t bury her face between soft yet strong thighs knowing that her superior was fearing for her own life. Granted, she didn’t know much of Widowmaker’s past but she knew just enough to know what would happen if it got out that her conditioning was breaking. She settled for a soft kiss and a warm hug, trying to calm the shaking woman in her arms. It seemed to work and she tried to pull away, Widowmaker had other ideas. She buried a cool hand in Sombra’s long hair and mashed their lips together, kissing like a woman starved. 

 

The kiss was cut short when Reaper’s gravely voice came in through their comms. He needed their coordinates for extraction. Sombra (who was slightly out of breath) answered for her and Widow, knowing that she was in no mood or condition to speak with the masked man. The worst of the storm had passed and he would be arriving soon, the two women got up and slowly made their way to the extraction point. When they arrived Reaper was there waiting, they all boarded the stealth aircraft and flew off in silence. Silence was normally a comfort for Widowmaker, this silence was anything but. It left the sniper in her own thoughts which caused panic to flood her system again. This time she couldn’t fall into Sombra’s lap have her subordinate comfort her. She couldn’t even hint at the panic she had brewing inside because if she did, Reaper would know she broke conditioning and would either send her to be reconditioned or kill her on the spot. Sombra somehow managed to pick up on her panic again but instead of comforting her as before, she flashed the sniper her trademark smirk and booped her nose. Widow couldn’t help the quick upward quirk of her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut! I hope y'all enjoy it! Now if you'll excuse me I need to maybe go visit a church or something.

Widowmaker may excel at a large number of things, but hiding her resurfacing humanity was nigh on impossible. After conditioning, the sniper had lost all the ability to feel emotions. Her body lost the majority of its normal functions: she never slept, she never felt pain, she seldomly needed to eat or even drink water. A few days after her heated exchange with Sombra, she was feeling too much far too fast. During the mission debriefing, every cold glance and sly insult drew tears to her eyes. Thankfully Sombra interjected with her usual snark, buying Widowmaker enough time to blink them away. After the meeting the purple woman quickly made her way to the range. She was itching to burn off extra energy and her newfound emotions. Hopefully after unloading a few clips in Talon’s training dummies, she would feel more like herself.

It had been two hours since she had last seen her superior and Sombra was starting to worry. She chewed on the tips of her ungloved fingernails while she scanned the security camera feed. She was about to change feeds when she saw something fall and hit the dirt with a small dust cloud. The hacker cut the feed and rushed to the range, praying that her Arañita was okay. She used her cloaking device to speed her movement and avoiding anyone who would question where she was going in such a rush. Once reaching the shooting range, she scanned the landscape for any signs of life. Her anxiety skyrocketed when she found Widowmaker in the same position she had landed in, face down with no signs of getting up. Sombra hacked the camera to keep watch over the entrance. That way, she could watch for people coming in and keeping the camera from witnessing Widowmaker at her most vulnerable. 

Even though Sombra was only a few inches shorter than the unconscious woman, carrying her was still a challenge. Her lithe frame hid strong dancer’s muscles that made Widowmaker much heavier than she looked. Sombra managed to carry the sniper out of the range and into the many simulation rooms, all while keeping them both cloaked. She ran another scan of her superior’s vitals and growled at what she saw. Widowmaker’s blood sugar was almost through the floor! If it got any lower she would be going into diabetic shock. In a moment of desperation, Sombra did the only thing she could think of. A resounding smack echoed across the range and Widowmaker woke up with a strangled gasp. One purple hand cradling her injured cheek, she looked up at her attacker with almost vacant yellow eyes. 

Sombra bent over and spoke through clenched teeth, her words detached. “When you’re well enough to stand, come to my quarters.”

With that the hacker spun on her heel and left the room, leaving a dazed and confused Widow to her thoughts once again. This time instead of panicking over her how she now felt pain, her thoughts lingered on the young agent’s hips and how they swayed as she walked. 

Sombra was currently fighting a blush threatening to color her cheeks. She had just ordered (in her opinion) the deadliest, remorseless, most beautiful woman in the world to her room. In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the best plan. Especially when her feelings for the sniper were crossing the line from simple admiration to something more. Once reaching her private quarters she quickly got to work, changing into a pair of black gym shorts and purple tank top before gathering everything she needed for later. Nothing could beat home cooked Mexican food after a bad day.

On the outside, Widowmaker looked as she always did, calm and collected. On the inside she was anything but, her jaw clenched whenever someone passed her. The sniper took short measured steps, struggling to keep her balance and to keep herself from shaking. Widow sighed in relief when she finally reached Sombra’s private quarters. She raised her fist to knock on the door when a scent wafted out from the room. It was something she’d never encountered before but whatever it was smelled better than anything she had experienced in ages. The sniper knocked (albeit weakly) and waited. She suddenly felt more unsteady on her feet, her world swaying in front of her, only refocusing when the door opened and she was yanked into the room.

The assassin found herself being steadied by her subordinate, before being led to a small table. The part of her brain still under the influence of conditioning yelled at her to move away, push the shorter woman away and demand an explanation. Instead, she was gingerly seated on one of the chairs before Sombra began to walk away. Widowmaker was about to say something but the words died in her throat. Her eyes locked on dark legs and slowly worked their way up to the younger woman’s pert ass. She felt her mouth water before she shook her head, mentally kicking herself for staring. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt something so strong directed at someone else. Actually she could. That person had been Gérard. She could feel a sick feeling creeping up on her. Gérard Lacroix, the first person she killed as Widowmaker. Gérard Lacroix, Amélie Lacroix’s dead husband. Her dead husband.

Before her guilty feelings could bubble over, a plate was set in front of her. It was full of food she only had vague memories of from her missions in Dorado. The sniper looked up at the hacker for an explanation, and felt her mouth water. ‘Mon dieu…’ Never had she seen so much of Sombra’s sun kissed skin before, nor had she felt the urge to mark up that skin with spider bites. Widowmaker felt herself lick her lips and lean up, her body acting on its own. Before she could reach the tantalizingly soft skin of Sombra’s neck she felt herself being pushed back down. 

When she was back in her chair she felt Sombra lean into her, the young woman’s breath tickling her ear, “No Azul, eat. I’ll help you out when you’re done.”

The sniper huffed and turned to the plate in front of her. It didn’t look like anything special, just a plate of ground beef with carrots and potatoes, oddly colored rice and black beans. The smell was something else entirely, she was immediately taken back to Dorado. That same smell wafting off of various homes as families gathered around a table for a meal. The semi familiar scent made her feel safe (well as safe as she could be in Talon HQ). She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Sombra fiddling with her bangs, looking much less like a cocky hacker and more like an anxious teenager waiting for approval.

Amélie smiled before picking up the spoon and digging in. Whatever flavor the sniper was expecting was nothing compared to what she actually tasted. After years of tasting very little or nothing at all, the savory flavor of beef was almost overwhelming. The rice was slightly less strong of a flavor but delicious nonetheless, and the beans were the mildest of the components but still a perfect compliment to the rest of the food. As much as she wished to savor everything and eat everything slowly, her growling stomach wanted otherwise. She started eating in a controlled manner, her hand shaking slightly as she ate. Slowly that control started to crumble, Widowmaker started steadily speeding up until she was all but scarfing the food down. 

While Amélie was eating, Sombra stood off to the side watching her. It had been a while since she’d seen someone enjoy her cooking. After being orphaned in Dorado, she had to learn to feed herself as well as the younger orphans quickly. It had always made her happy seeing people enjoying her food and it made her even happier seeing Widow enjoying it. The purple woman finished with a sigh of content, leaning back in her chair. Sombra went to pick up the empty plate and giggled at the sight of rice stuck on purple cheeks. Who knew that someone so sexy  
and deadly could be so cute at the same time! The sniper raised an eyebrow at the hacker, “What iz zo funny?”

Sombra just shook her head and wiped the grain of rice off her cheek before going to wash dishes. Widowmaker followed her into the kitchen, obliged to help clean up after the meal. The sniper caught herself staring at her subordinate’s ass again, forcing herself to look elsewhere but never succeeding. She could feel a warmth building up from the apex of her thighs that was beginning to spread outwards.

The hacker was finishing up the last of the dishes when she felt cool fingers brush against her hips. Feather-light touches lighting a fire in her she hadn’t felt in years. Any words the young woman had died on her lips as Widowmaker pinned her to the counter and began nibbling on her exposed shoulder. Purple hands gripped at the hem of her tank top and pulled, slowly dragging the offending article up and off. Goosebumps broke out on tan skin as cool fingers traced feather light circles on her stomach, slowly moving up to cup her exposed chest. Sombra was about to say something when she felt the hands on her shake, the hacker turned slightly to see her superiors’ face flushed a dark purple. 

‘So she’s being affected by this too…’

Sombra took advantage of Widowmaker’s arousal induced stupor to pin the taller woman to the counter. Unlike Widowmaker, Sombra wasted no time. She pulled her superior into a bruising kiss, eager hands running up and down the dancer’s body. Blunt nails digging into exposed skin before pulling at the non existent seams of the sniper’s catsuit. As good as Widowmaker looked in it she needed it to come off. Now. 

In hindsight Widow probably should have changed; her catsuit was ridiculous to put on and take off and Sombra was getting frustrated. After five minutes of fumbling with clasps and hidden zippers, the hacker started digging through a drawer. The hacker pulled out a three inch paring knife before kneeling in front of her superior. She took the knife and started cutting the sniper out of her catsuit. Her subordinate started at her left ankle and dragged the knife up her leg torturously slow. The sound and sensation of the blade slicing her suit open was almost too much for the sniper. She could feel her chest heave with every labored breath.

‘Merde..if she doezn’t ‘urry up..’

Purple hands gripped the counter top as she felt the blade inch closer and closer to her center only to move away completely. A pitiful whimper pushed passed her lips as her knees struggled to keep the rest of her upright. Her thighs began to shake as the knife was lowered to her right ankle and the process was repeated. Once she was done Sombra trailed feather light kisses up Widowmaker’s leg, starting just above her knee and moving upwards.  
Widow was an absolute mess, her legs were turning into jelly and she could feel wetness beginning to drip down her thighs. Sombra hadn’t even touched her and Amélie already felt like she was at her limit. The sniper gasped when she felt warm hands slip beneath the slits at her hips. The hacker gripped the latex and (with a surprising amount of strength) started ripping the suit off her superior. Slowly but surely more and more purple skin was exposed until Widowmaker was naked from the hip down. 

Normally Sombra was an insufferable tease. She would tease until her lover either took charge or begged for relief. This time she couldn’t. The scent of her superior’s slick was driving her mad and she had to taste it. The hacker buried her face between strong thighs and licked. Sombra groaned at the flavor that filled her mouth and pushed her tongue in further, her blunt nails leaving crescent shaped marks on purple skin. Sombra forced the snipers thighs further apart, throwing one leg over her shoulder to get better access to the sweet tasting slick. She slowly flicked her tongue over her superior’s clit, relishing in the soft groan that pushed passed the sniper’s lips. 

Sombra ran her hands up Amélie’s thighs soothingly, tracing the marks she had left before sliding her right hand up. The hacker moved to kiss those same marks and moved further, kissing up long purple legs in order to suck a bruise onto the sniper’s hip bone. Brown eyes looked up to meet amber eyes darkened with pleasure. Widow’s eyes fluttered closed as Sombra gently ran her fingers up and down the sniper’s slit, collecting wetness before rubbing tight circles on the latter’s clit. The hacker felt her superior shake against her, she could tell Amélie was holding back. Purple hips were twitching in an effort to keep still and the french woman’s lower lip was was trapped between her teeth. Sombra tutted, stood up and pressed herself close to her superior, slowing her strokes. 

“Come on arañia you aren’t as cold blooded as you make everyone think. You’re warm querida, you have a voice,” Sombra licked the shell of Widowmaker’s ear before whispering, “Let me hear it.” 

The hacker bit Widowmaker’s neck and pushed a finger inside her superior, shivering when she felt blunt nails run down her back and when she heard a dark groan. Sombra sucked a dark bruise onto this sniper’s neck, marking the taller woman as her own. Her arañita, her dancer, her sniper, her….lover. At this realization Sombra started to suck more hickeys on purple skin as she thrusted her finger in and out, wet squelching noises and Widowmaker’s labored breathing being the only noises in the room. 

Widowmaker was feeling far too much far too fast. Her head was swimming and she could hear her own labored breathing. Every touch had her shaking and she felt...something building in her, almost like a spring put under too pressure. It was all too much but not enough at the same time. Each time she felt Sombra’s finger thrust in her hips canted up in response. Her conditioning was screaming at her to push her subordinate off her and demand an explanation, to yell her for ripping half her catsuit off but the overwhelming pleasure shut it down.  
Amélie let out a groan when she felt another finger enter her. She bit down on Sombra’s shoulder to stifle herself, which seemed to spur the younger woman on. The hacker’s thrusts were rougher and harder, curling until she found the spot that made Widow cry out unabashedly. The sniper threw her head back with a loud moan, exposing more of her neck to her subordinate, who greedily sucked and bit at it. The stimulation was too much, French and English curses flowed past the sniper’s lips as Sombra picked up the pace. She needed a little more, one more curl of Sombra’s fingers and that spring would snap and throw Widowmaker over the edge.

“Sombra…...merde, I’m aah! I’m-”

Her sentence was cut off with a gasp. Sombra dropped to her knees and started sucking on her superior's clit, thrusting her fingers at a brutal pace. The hacker’s wrist was burning and her jaw was starting to get sore but she didn’t care, she was driven by a single minded desire to see her superior come undone. Widowmaker and Sombra made eye contact before the sniper came with a cry of the hacker’s name. Seeing Sombra between her thighs was too much for Widow, she threw her head back and came all over her subordinates face. 

Widowmaker’s hips twitched as she rode the waves of pleasure. Sombra’s skilled hand and tongue dragging it out as long as possible. Purple hips and thighs twitched as her orgasm subsided, leaving Amélie feeling boneless and heavy. Her knees gave out but Sombra caught her lover before she could completely collapse. Widowmaker wanted to say so many things to her young lover but tiredness was starting to seep into her bones. Sombra ended up carrying Amélie to her bed, laying her gently on one side before climbing in herself. The taller woman immediately curled around the hacker protectively, placing soft kissed on the tan shoulders before running her tongue over the bite marks she left. The sniper chuckled sleepily before running her fingers over her spider bites, before wrapping her arms around her subordinate’s waist.

“Go to sleep querida, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Amélie kissed her lover’s cheek before burying her face in the crook of the hacker’s neck.

“Bonne nuit mon coeur.” Widow mumbled sleepily, happy to have Sombra pressed against her. “Je t’amie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Spanish  
> arañia= Spider  
> arañita= Its a cuter way of saying spider. It literally means "little spider"  
> querida= Dear  
> French  
> merde= Shit  
> bonne nuit mon coeur= Good night my love. Literally means "good night my heart"  
> je t'amie= I love you
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! This sometimes happens to me when I start writing a thing but I don't finish it right away. I don't really have scheduled updates and some days I struggle to write a sentence while other days I can't stop writing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of ideas flowing out of no where late at night and a friend making my word vomit coherent. I hope y'all enjoy my first Overwatch fic and my first fic on AO3.


End file.
